


Glass Slippers

by thegreatamster



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatamster/pseuds/thegreatamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie is 31 years old and is currently sneaking a boy into his childhood bedroom while hoping his grandmother doesn’t wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction. I do not pretend to know these people at all. RPF has a nice hint of creepiness to it, so please don’t ever link this to any of the real people involved. Or to their relatives or friends or families or managers or dogs. Thanks!
> 
> This was originally posted to tumblr on 10/19/2014.

Frankie is 31 years old and is currently sneaking a boy into his childhood bedroom while hoping his grandmother doesn’t wake up.

Zach keeps chuckling and commenting on everything in the hallway and Frankie thinks he may not succeed.

"Shhhh," Frankie hisses and slaps Zach’s arm. "You’re going to wake Nonna and get us caught."

Zach just laughs louder.

"What? Are you going to get in trouble? For sneaking out to come get me or for bringing a boy to your bedroom?”

Frankie ignores the harsh fact that Zach is the one out of the pair more likely to get in trouble with his parents for this rendezvous. 

Zach has turned around and is walking backwards, smirking smugly. He’s the most attractive thing Frankie has ever seen. Frankie grabs him by the shirt to keep his from passing the right doorway, pushes him into his bedroom, and quickly and quietly shuts the door. 

"As a mater of fact, yes. She is already livid that she hasn’t met you yet. She would be furious that I let you in the house without telling her you’re here."

"Awww. She loves me."

"Obviously. My entire family likes you more than me."

Zach is absently looking at the items hung on Frankie’s wall. 

"Probably not all of them. Definitely not Ariana."

"Absolutely and especially Ariana.”

Zach scoffs and ignores the truth. 

"This room is both enormous and also awesome.”

“I know. I love it.”

Zach is fluttering around the room. Frankie plops onto the bed on his stomach, content to just watch him. It’s been too long and he looks so much better in person. But it’s only been half a week. And what does it say about Frankie that he can’t even last a week without him? 4 days stung as intently as the 4 weeks had while Zach was in jury and Frankie isn’t really sure how to go back to living life without him. He knows that he certainly doesn’t want to.

“Oh my god! Look at your closet. It’s giant. I’m sure that’s filled with awesome stuff from people I’ve never heard of.”

“So you made me drive an hour roundtrip so you could look at my high school wardrobe?”

Zach turns arounds and grins and Frankie’s heart stops. Zach rushes across the room and leaps onto the bed, halfway on top on Frankie. His heart is definitely working now. 

“It’s not like it took much convincing. And besides, you owed me. You fucked up the timing for my disney vacation,” Zach retorts while tickling Frankie’s side. Frankie smiles from the tickling and not from the thought that Zach had certainly sounded relieved at the prospect of canceling.

Frankie squeals and scoots to escape. “What has gotten into you? You’re all giggly and ridiculous. Did you smoke? Are you high?”

“You like me giggly and ridiculous. And no. I’m just high on life.”

Zach rests on his side and uses his free hand to start rubbing Frankie’s back. Frankie just chuckles and moves closer. Frankie closes his eyes, intending to enjoy the touch while he can. He tries to memorize the feel of Zach’s hand on his back. 

“So what has you so high on life?”

“I dunno. Everything. Being back home is starting to feel kind of normal again, or at least a new normal. I got to see a bunch of family. The wedding was, just, awesome.”

"Good food, good drinks, good music?" Frankie asks. 

"Yeah. But like, not only that."

Zach hand stills for a moment. The silence feels as if Zach is trying to say something difficult. Frankie opens his eyes and is surprised by the intensity in Zach’s eyes as he looks at him. He’s seen pictures of that look a thousand times on the Internet but it’s nice to know it still happens outside of the house. Zach averts his eyes to his hand on Frankie’s back and starts stroking again.

"It’s just extremely cool how much they love each other and how awesome it is to see that."

Frankie can still see that Zach is struggling with what to say. Frankie flops onto his back and steals the hand that had been rubbing circles to hold in his own, interlaces their fingers. Zach still isn’t meeting his eyes and he loves Zach too much to be selfish and force this conversation. He offers an out for Zach in the form of a joke.

"Why Zach, are you proposing now due to your new found appreciation for weddings," Frankie says while raising an eyebrow. 

Zach huffs out a chuckle but it’s superficial. 

"I’m trying to be serious Frankie." 

"Hey-"

Zach’s eyes finally met Frankie’s. 

"Is this about that talk we need to have?” Because they have had a talk, but it was one where things like mutual attraction and mutual love were solidified but phrases like feeling my family out and put it on hold for now and I’m not sure what I am were used and certainly not by Frankie. So there’s definitely another one coming.

Zach rolls his eyes but he doesn’t let go of Frankie’s hand. 

"I don’t want to talk. That’s all anyone wants to do is talk about it. Even people I don’t know. Fans I meet in public, the guy who works at the gas station near our house. My mom manages to talk about it constantly without ever actually talking about it. Hell, even Peyton came home asking if I was gay because some kid at school told him he should ask me.”

Zach drops Frankie’s hand and sits up on the bed. He’s gesturing wildly and his voice is raised. It reminds Frankie of every worst moment in the house and his heart is aching in anticipation of the break. 

“I’m sick of talking about it and I’m fucking sick of thinking about it because no matter how much I think about it, it doesn’t get any more clear and it certainly doesn’t get any fucking easier.”

"Okay. " Frankie sits up and faces him on the bed. He can’t bring himself to look at his face though. He concentrates on the bedspread between them. "So you don’t want to talk about it. And I can deal with that.” Frankie’s heart pangs particularly sharply because he’s not sure that’s true. “But you’re not getting rid of my friendship that easily and we’ve got things to do come next month, like, very high adrenaline, high stress, amazing race stuff where we can’t deal with any extra problems so we need to figure some things out." 

Frankie is rambling but he feels like if he doesn’t get it all out his voice may crack and fail him. 

“I’m fine without it, but is there anything that makes you uncomfortable? What do I need to stop doing?”

"Frankie, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Frankie looks up and Zach’s face is covered in a hideous expression that he could only describe as disgusted.

"You don’t want to do this," Frankie squeaks out and shrugs his shoulders and gestures between them. What does Zach mean?

Zach’s mouth is wide open in aghast. 

"No. I don’t want to talk about it.”

"Then what the hell do you want to do?"

"I just want to do it, and not talk about it, okay?”

Frankie is lost. “Do what?” He asks exasperatedly.

"Anything?! Everything?!"

Frankie is still lost. 

Zach is apparently fed up with Frankie’s inability to comprehend his own incomprehensible self and groans, putting his face in his hands. Frankie does the same and contemplates the enormity of his own stupidity for a moment. How did he let himself get in this situation? There’s reasons he doesn’t go after straight boys. 

But his thoughts are interrupted because Zach is tearing his hands off of his face and replacing them with his own and then Frankie can’t register anything but Zach’s lips on his own. 

Frankie can’t help but regain all his previous optimism and then some, because he not only has hopes but also high expectations because Zach is a pretty good kisser, which is surprising based on the unsubstantiated and fishy claims of his love life presented in the house. 

Zach breaks away and Frankie is grateful for the breather. He wants to catch his breath and say something to Zach, make a funny quip about how he didn’t have to wait this long or ask if he’s okay. But he can’t catch his breath when Zach is moving his lips down Frankie’s neck and is kissing across the neck of his tank top. Frankie is usually good at thinking on his feet and working the moment but he can’t seem to do anything. He feels useless to Zach.

"Zach," he says to catch his attention. More kisses. 

"Zach." Nothing.

"Zach. Zach. Zach. Zach.” Whoops that’s less of an attention catcher and more of a chant. How could anyone blame him though.

Frankie pushes him off and tries to escape the bed, tries to regain some control, tries to talk about this before it explodes in his face. But Zach recaptures him around his waist while he’s facing away and pulls him back. Frankie laughs out loud and Zach kisses the back of his neck, nuzzles his neck. His arms are strong around Frankie’s waist and chest and Franke’s neck is getting tickled by the hair on his chin and Frankie is working his way past a semi to full on arousal. 

Frankie’s mind isn’t firing on all cylinders and the only thing he can seem to queue up in his mind is the fact that the internet thought that Zach would be submissive in bed and that they seem to be wrong. 

Frankie manages to pry him off and turn around in his arms. He grabs Zach face, where there’s already a giant smile. Okay then. Frankie returns it. This actually seems too good to be true. Zach tries to lean in for another kiss but Frankie stops him.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Are you okay?” Frankie rubs his thumbs over his cheekbones.

“Yeah. Are you okay?”

Frankie doesn’t think okay begins to describe him right now.

“Um, yes. Extremely okay. What are you doing?”

“I’m kissing you. I want you.” Frankie’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest.

“You want me want me?”

“Yeah. I want to fuck you.”

Frankie can no longer restrain himself. He kisses Zach himself and moves to straddle him. 

“You want to fuck me as in have sex with me?”

Zach laughs again. “Yeah. Don’t you want to?”

“Yes!” Frankie chokes out and it’s about twice as loud as he intended it to be.

“Are you okay? You look scared, which is weird because I am not scared at all.”

Zach is stroking Frankie’s side. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine. I’m just scared this is all too good to be true and I’m scared that this might be too much for you.”

“It’s not. I want it. I’ve wanted it a long time. I just don’t know what it means or how to talk about it or how to sustain it long term, but this part I’m sure of.”

Frankie has been restraining himself for months and he finally gives in. It’s even easier than falling in love with him.

“Oh my fucking god. Get your clothes off now.” Zach is laughing so hard that he’s no help as Frankie works to get his shirt off. Frankie rips his own shirt off while shimmying down Zach’s body so he can get at his shorts. Frankie palms the bulge for a second and listens to Zach’s whimper before removing the shorts. He shimmies back up and kisses Zach some more. 

Frankie breaks the kiss with a smacking sound and moves to whisper in Zach’s ear. 

“You need to take my pants off now because I have been imagining it for months and I need to see the real thing.” Frankie makes it through without laughing but he snorts in Zach’s ear at the end.

He rolls of Zach and pulls him with him. Zach is laughing so hard that it takes a lot longer to remove his shorts than it probably should but Frankie doesn’t mind because Zach’s laughter is turning him on more than any nudity could. 

Frankie is pleasantly surprised when Zach pulls down Frankie’s briefs with no prompting after wrangling Frankie’s shorts off and Frankie is even more pleased when he pulls his own underwear off.

Zach crawls on top of him and Frankie sees his first bit of hesitation when he rests on his knees and looks hesitant about where to sit.

Frankie grabs his hips and pulls him down. “Come here,” Frankie practically purrs and runs his hands up from Zach’s hips to his shoulders and pulls him down for a kiss. 

Frankie’s dick is pressing underneath Zach’s ass and Frankie can feel how hard Zach is against his stomach. Zach breaks the kiss and sits up again. He’s running his hands along Frankie’s abs and pecs. Frankie lets out a soft groan in response. He runs his hands from Zach’s hips around to his ass, back and forth.

He honestly looks like something out of a dream and Frankie’s not sure how this is real life. Zach’s face is glowing and there’s a small smile present there. His hair is disheveled and he’s breathing hard and his arms looks as amazing as always. He keeps stroking Frankie’s chest and is not quite grinding against Frankie but his hips are restless. He keeps muttering something to himself.

“I wanna fuck you. I wanna fuck you,” Frankie finally makes out. Over and over. Frankie’s not sure if he just has no filter during sex or if it’s just exhilarating for him to be able to admit it out loud. 

Frankie redirects one of Zach’s hands to his nipple and is once again surprised at the lack of hesitance on Zach’s part. 

“I want you to fuck me too, but not right now. Later though.”

Frankie gasps as Zach pinches his nipple especially hard before laying down to kiss Frankie again. 

Frankie takes a minute to try and calm the kiss down. They’ve both been kissing fiercely and it kind of scares Frankie because it kind of feels like they’re both not sure if they’ll ever get another chance. He eases up on the pressure and coaxes Zach’s tongue into his own mouth. He plants soft kisses on Zach’s lips, strokes his nails up and down his back with one hand, runs the other one up and down one of the thighs that’s tucked up against his hip. 

Frankie separates their lips and rests his forehead against Zach’s.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too, Frankie.”

Frankie doesn’t hear any doubt in his voice and Frankie is done waiting.

Frankie pushes him up and off.

“Lay back,” Frankie spits out as he jumps off the bed and jogs to the bathroom.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Zach laughs.

Frankie catches a glimpse of his face in the mirror and it’s the biggest smile he’s seen on himself in a long time. He finds what he’s looking for in his toiletry bag and jogs back out.

“Lube, Rose!”

Zach is laying back on Frankie’s bed and he looks surprisingly relaxed with his arms behind his head.

“I thought you said I wasn’t fucking you right now?” Zach is all smiles.

“You’re not, but I’m not jerking you off dry.”

Frankie plants himself directly on top of himself, manhandles Zach’s legs where he wants them, lays between them, and lines their dicks up. Frankie grinds them together and Zach’s smile is replaced by a grimace of pleasure. 

Frankie sits up a bit, pops the cap and peels off the hand that Zach had recently placed on his ass. He squirts some lube in the palm of the hand and takes the liberty to put it directly on himself. 

Zach doesn’t move his hand and instead just stares at it like he’s trying to solve a difficult math problem. 

“Move your hand Zach. Geez. How do you manage to do this to yourself?” Frankie teases him. Frankie takes his hand and helps Zach spread the lube and stoke Frankie. 

“Jesus Christ,” Zach pants out. He still looks mesmerized. 

“Keep going,” Frankie says while removing his hand. “It feels good.”

And Frankie isn’t lying for Zach’s sake. He’s not sure if it’s because it’s Zach or if it’s the 4 months of celibacy but it feels practically earth shattering for a hand job.

Frankie grabs the tube and adds some to his own palm and reaches out to grab Zach. 

Frankie thinks he’s broken him for a minute. He hisses and gasps so loudly that Frankie is slightly concerned about Nonna hearing and his hips buck a good half foot off of the bed. 

“You okay?” Frankie asks as he keeps touching him. Zach’s hand has stilled again, but Frankie takes pity on him and doesn’t mention it. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine. It’s really good.” Zach’s eyes are closed like he can’t handle the additional stimulation of seeing anything. His free hand is gripping Frankie’s hip so tightly that it almost aches. 

Frankie decides that he’s not touching nearly enough of Zach’s body. He pushes Zach’s useless hand away, lays back down, and slides a hand between their bodies to trap their dicks together and stroke. 

The change in position seems to bring Zach out of his trance. His eyes are open and his hands are everywhere. One is griping his shoulder tightly and the other is scratching up from the back of his neck into his hair. It feels amazing even if Frankie is a little concerned because that one is the hand with the lube on it. 

Frankie lets out a laugh. 

“This is amazing,” Frankie spits out. And it is. It is so amazing.

“I know. I know. I know,” Zach chants out. Zach grabs his face and pulls him in to another kiss.

Time blurs into some sort of weird combination of pleasure and love and giddiness and Frankie is living for it.

Frankie’s hand is tiring and he stops his long strokes to start rubbing Zach’s head. 

“Fuck Frankie,” Zach gasps into his neck. “I’m too close, you can’t do that.”

“Yes I can. It’s fine, come if you want.”

Zach is muttering again. 

“Frankie. Frankie. Frankie.”

Frankie feels his legs tense and his nails are stinging the back of Frankie’s neck. 

When he comes his eyes are closed again.

Frankie strokes him through it. His eyes are still closed and he’s probably the most relaxed Frankie has ever seen him, despite his rapidly rising and falling chest. The idea of him being relaxed and comfortable is, for some reason, the hottest thing to Frankie. God. Love is so weird. 

Frankie can’t hold back anymore. He sits up, takes himself in hand and jerks off, rapidly, more intensely than even his first session in the jury house after 3 months of surveillance. Zach’s eyes are still closed. He must be one of the guys who can’t function a few minutes after coming and for some reason that is adorable to Frankie. God. Love is so weird. 

He keeps his eyes on Zach the entire time. He gets caught though. Zach comes out of his trance and when he opens his eyes Frankie is looking directly at him. 

“Oh shit,” Zach spits out and Frankie momentarily thinks that he’s going to panic. “Let me help you.” 

Zach bats his hand away and takes over. 

“Oh my god. Thank you. Thank you.” 

Zach still seems like he’s not quite sure how to jerk off a penis from the opposite direction that he’s used to but it doesn’t even matter because Zach has that smile back on his face and it’s like the intensity of everything is turned up to 10. 

“Zach, I’m coming.”

Frankie feels it in his balls and then he feels it everywhere and when he opens his eyes Zach is still there and it’s real and he is absolutely covered in come. It’s like Frankie’s dirtiest dream come to life.

Frankie rolls off of him and lies next to him on his back. He gives himself a few minutes to catch his breath and enjoy the afterglow. Zach interlaces their fingers on the hands closet to each other. When Frankie can finally speak all he can think of is a expletive.

“Fuck.”

"Oh my god.”

"Holy shit. Are you okay?" Frankie turns his head and sits up on his elbow to look at Zach. 

"What? Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be? That was amazing." His smile is enormous and seems genuine but Frankie’s not taking it at face value.

Zach releases his hand and pulls his head down onto his chest. Frankie pulls it back up to keep an eye on him.

"Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not panicking?"

Zach practically giggles underneath Frankie. “What? No. Why would I be panicking?”

"I don’t know. Like, a gay panic?"

Zach laughs again and pulls Frankie down again and strokes his back. Frankie feels like he’s entered a parallel universe. 

Frankie tries again. “You know, like a panic because what we just did was sex, or at least a form of sex. You just had sex with a man, with me.” Frankie giggles. It must be contagious. Maybe there was something weird in the gas station coffee they stopped to pick up and now they’re experiencing some sort of weird, sci-fi, sex pollen thing.

"I am definitely aware," Zach laughs while stroking at some of the cum on his lower stomach. Frankie loses it at that and laughs full on. 

“While I am definitely enjoying seeing you look like you stepped out of some insane gay frat porn, you should probably wipe that off.”

“This isn’t my room! Get me something.”

Frankie rolls to the edge of the bed, grabs a box of kleenex from the nightstand, and rolls back.

He takes a few from the box and starts mopping Zach up.

"You know it’s not this easy. We have to talk about it sometime. Even if you don’t have to give the public a new label you do have to decide what this means to you. And what exactly are we doing? Who all will we tell? What do we do about the public? Are we going to be able to keep it a secret?”

"You’d be willing to keep it a secret for me?” 

Zach’s voice is soft and pained and it hurts Frankie to hear. Frankie lets out a very big sigh while he thinks.

“Zach, I am one of the most out and proud people I know and it pains me to say that, yes, I’d do that for you. I don’t think you are aware of the extent of things I would do for you. I mean, it’s not ideal, but yes.”

“I’m sorry to make you do that. But it’s either this or nothing. I’m not scared in here, but I’m scared shitless out there.”

Frankie throws the tissues over the edge of the bed and snuggles into Zach’s side and tries to break the tension. 

“And besides, a secret relationship could be fun.”

“I think you’re over romanticizing a bit. It’s not that exciting.”

Frankie thinks this may be his only opportunity so he risks bringing it up.

“Mmmm. I don’t know. I feel like we’re in a spy movie. I picked you up at 12:30 in the morning. You made me turn my headlights off when I pulled into your driveway. You told me I have to take you back home before your mom wakes up at 6:30.” 

Frankie is looking towards him but Zach refuses to meet his eyes. Frankie doesn’t say anything else.

“Okay. You might have a point. It’s a bit intense.”

Frankie takes his hand.

“You know we’d help you if it came to that, right?”

Zach squeezes his hand but he doesn’t say anything.

“This is bigger than us. This is you. Even if you want to stay in Florida and I’m not in Florida or whatever happens with us, there’s an extra room here. Because me and my family don’t let my friends stay somewhere they shouldn’t.”

“Thank you Frankie. But it’s not like that. I don’t think it’s going to reach that point. They don’t mean bad.”

Frankie cuts him off.

“Yeah, but they don’t mean good either.”

Zach doesn’t say anything again and Frankie knows it’s because he knows that he’s a terrible liar. 

“I love them. They’re so good about so many other things.”

“I know. Just keep trying maybe. My family didn’t immediately love the idea either.”

“I remember. I will.”

Frankie laid there for a few minutes, enjoying the silence, and letting Zach think. Eventually Frankie knew they had to get moving.

“Time for more kisses now. We have a whole summer to make up for.”

Frankie rolled over and kissed all over Zach’s face before cutting his giggles off when he reached his mouth.

After a few minutes Frankie moved back. 

Zach follows him and manages a few pecks before Frankie pushes him away.

“Okay. Step one to maintaining your secret relationship is always showering after sex. C’mon. Let’s go.”

“Now?” Zach whined.

“Yes. It’s 2:30. If we shower now, we can nap until 4:30. Nonna usually wakes up around 5:30 but I’m sure she won’t mind a 4:30 wake up call to meet you. Then we can safely be on the road by 5:30 to get you home before your carriage turns into a pumpkin.”

Zach smiled wide. “First of all, that happens at midnight, not 6:30 in the morning. And you really want me to meet Nonna?”

“Of course. I already told you that she would murder me if I bought you home and didn’t introduce you.”

“But she’d be okay with, you know, keeping it a secret?”

“Zach, I am Ariana Grande’s brother. Me and my family are experts at keeping things private. She’ll understand. We don’t have to tell her the whole story or anything.”

Frankie kisses him one more time and forces him to roll off the bed before Zach manages to convince him to stay. 

“Come on. Shower time,” Frankie says as he is already walking towards the bathroom.

“Oh my god,” he hears Zach say, followed by a frustrated groan that leaves Frankie a bit worried. He turns around to find Zach’s face covered by a pillow.

“What?”

Zach pulls off the pillow and smirks at him, managing to look a bit embarrassed.

“Your ass looks amazing.”

Frankie turns back around the display his bare ass, looks over his shoulder, and says, “Then come and get it.”

He walks into the bathroom and hopes that Zach will follow him. In more ways than one.


End file.
